


Spells, Magnus, please !

by SaranelStuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, If I was Magnus I'd sing this song all the time, M/M, alec is in love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranelStuff/pseuds/SaranelStuff
Summary: “They come flocking to my cauldron crying “Spells, Magnus, please!” and I help them! Yes I do!” Alec bites into his own hand to keep the chuckle from spilling out of his mouth.OrAlec comes home early to Magnus brewing potions while singing Poor unfortunate souls.





	Spells, Magnus, please !

It’s unusual for Alec to come home this early. His days are generally filled with problems and when they manage to solve one, another one pops up and the hours go by unnoticed. Magnus doesn’t protest when he gets home long after the sun went down, he understands. Being the high Warlock of Brooklyn means responsibility and he always made a point to not come between Alec and the running of the institute – or his work overall for that matter. Well… Okay, he did come between Alec and his “duty” for his wedding but that was another story entirely and he was right, okay ? He was ! But now that it’s all in the past, Magnus doesn’t protest about the long hours Alec pulls, only makes sure to sometimes send a little “be careful” to his boyfriend during the day, hoping to remind Alexander that he has someone who loves him to come home to, -- someone who will most likely lose his mind if he has to almost reattach another limb on his boyfriend!   
Alec is grateful for that. Well, he is for a lot of things; the flowers he sometimes find on his lover’s pillow when he wakes up to an empty bed because of a magical emergency, the shoulder he can lean on at the end of a hard day while watching the cat plays with one of his arrow – with a magically dulled tip, no way either of them would allow Chairman Meow to get himself hurt like that – the love in Magnus’ eyes that doesn’t disappear even when Alec gets difficult and reserved and petty… He’s grateful for Magnus as a whole, as a person, as a boyfriend. So when the day appears to be really calm and he manages to write every report, every complaint, every demand he has to; he takes off, barely managing to not flip his sister off when she teases him about how eager he is to get back to his boyfriend. He doesn’t bit back “If you’re jealous, why don’t you call Simon, Iz ?” and leaves with a proud smile on his face.   
He’s still smiling when he pushes the door to the loft open; he almost calls out for Magnus when he hears it. It’s undoubtedly Magnus’ voice but it’s odd, a little deeper and Alec thinks he’s with a client but there isn’t any answer and Magnus doesn’t stop talking. 

Taking his shoes off, Alec walks stealthily closer to Magnus’ office and, now that he can hear the words better they’re oddly familiar.   
He peeks inside but there’s only Magnus and Chairman lounging in the sunny spot near the window, oblivious to Magnus’ who’s now singing. 

It registers then, where exactly he heard that song before. It’s during one of those Nights Clary had insisted they should have after one too many missed movie reference. She had them watch the entire Star Wars trilogy a night and the next week was the prequel. They had marathon Harry Potter in two nights, watched Avengers and Lord of the rings. It was supposed to be Jace, Izzy, Clary and him at first and it had been that way the first night but then Simon had come – uninvited but somehow that didn’t seem to bother anyone else so he shut up about it – and the third night, Alec had texted Magnus “Don’t let me suffer alone, please !” And Magnus had come, arms full of pop corn so they could experience the “real deal!” During the night, at some point, his head had landed on Magnus’ shoulder and their hands had intertwined. They both fell asleep and if Alec didn’t kill Simon when he revealed that he had taken a picture, it’s only because he liked the picture.   
For a while, they hadn’t been able to gather everybody for their movie night but last week, they had managed and Clary decided it was time she introduced them to… Disney. Peter Pan was her favorite and it’s the one they watched first. Alec must admit he had been distracted by the way the light played on Magnus’ face and caught on his glittery eyeliner. When his boyfriend had raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, Alec had whispered “You’re beautiful” to him and Magnus’ smile was worth Simon’s face and the thumbs up he sent his way. Alec’s only answer had been to turn back to the TV.   
The second Disney movie had been The little mermaid – Simon’s favorite! – and that is where the song comes from. 

Magnus is brewing what seem to be three different potions at once, he does that sometimes to make sure he has on hands what’s essential, Alec never saw him do it though and he’s impressed by the flying flames heating up the underside of the pots. But the most impressive thing is Magnus himself and the way he all but dances around his room, throwing herbs into one pot while singing “They weren’t kidding when they called me well, a witch!” dropping the ingredient dramatically at the same time and creating a mini explosion with the best effect as he keeps on with the song.   
Alec is dumbstruck for about a second and then he’s smirking, hidden behind the wall with only his head poking through the door because he refuses to miss even a second of this show. 

Magnus’ hair is black with a mix of purple in there and he remembers that those were the colors of the sea witch, he wonders vaguely if Magnus started singing because of that or if it’s a complete coincidence, or if maybe he did it on purpose. It doesn’t really matter anyway, not right now because right now, Magnus is singing “And I fortunately know a little magic, it’s a talent that I always have possessed”, and his hips are swaying to the rhythm of a song only he seems to be able to hear. Warmth spreads through Alec’s chest and at that moment he swears he loves Magnus so much he feels his heart is going to burst with it. He wonders how a simple person could hold that much love and not spontaneously combust. Thankfully, his heart seems to hold on and he hasn’t turned into ashes yet. 

He has to duck back behind the wall just as Magnus reaches the chorus so he isn’t seen and he realizes maybe it’s not nice to Magnus, maybe he should let him know he’s there, maybe he’s intruding into something but… It’s so precious. He’s so precious.   
Alec selfishly doesn’t want to miss the way Magnus strides confidently through the room, throwing ingredients and stirring potions while singing with all of his heart. He doesn’t want to miss the sway of his hips and the few dance steps he throws in there either. 

“They come flocking to my cauldron crying “Spells, Magnus, please!” and I help them! Yes I do!” Alec bites into his own hand to keep the chuckle from spilling out of his mouth. There is another small explosion in the office and Magnus keeps on singing something about price and Alec is thrown back to that night he had agreed to give up his bow for Magnus’ help with his sister’s trial, that night Magnus had asked something else entirely at first. “And yes,” he thinks, following the song lyrics “Magnus has been a saint.” To him, to his family, even to Clary and Simon. Sometimes he thinks he’ll never be able to repay him. 

Alec decides it’s time to reveal himself, he leans against the doorway with one shoulder looking as Magnus spits out “Life’s full of tough choices” with a convincing evil laugh. “We haven’t discussed the subject of payment.”   
“If I remember correctly, it’s going to be my voice.” Alec interrupts a small smile on his face.   
Magnus doesn’t jump, there isn’t any indication that he’s surprised that Alec’s there except for the sudden tension in his shoulder that relaxes as the words register.   
He turns around, looking a little embarrassed for a grand total of two seconds before striding toward Alec.   
“Oh, Alexander, what use would I have of your voice if it’s not to hear you say you love me?”   
The smile on Alec’s face is bright and full this time and he swears he melts inside. “I recall her talking about a pretty face…” He suggests and Magnus interrupts “you HAVE been paying attention!” but Alec continues “Do you want my pretty face as a payment?”   
Magnus hums, “I always want your pretty face.” He leans in to press his lips against Alec’s and as he pulls back, the other chases him, reconnecting their lips for a deeper kiss.   
“What are you doing here so early?” He inquires a tad breathless after they part.   
“I left early, wanted it to be a surprise.”   
“I love surprises.” He leans in for another kiss and Alexander obliges. His hand comes up to settle on his lover’s jaw where his thumb absentmindedly caresses his cheek.   
“Magnus…”   
“Yes?” Magnus is a little dazed, drunk on Alec’s perfume and the softness of his lips.   
“You haven’t finished your song, what does she say after that?” His voice is lower, purposefully so and his boyfriend shivers as he replies “don’t underestimate the importance of body language.”   
Alec smirks, pulling Magnus hips closer. “What does my body tells you?”   
But apparently the Sea witch was right and Magnus gets the message and responds enthusiastically.   
The next time there is an explosion in the office is the time Magnus remembers he had potions brewing. By that time, he’s in his bed, lying next to Alexander and he looks around just the time to locate Chairman and make sure he wasn’t in the office but the cat is now scratching the couch lazily and Magnus goes back to kissing Alec, the rest can wait.


End file.
